Sora's Demise
by kingdomkey110
Summary: When Sora receives another letter from Mickey he decides to leave his friends out of this adventure as it may be his last. Unfortunately Riku and Kairi aren't easily fooled. The night before his departure Sora has a dream that reveals his future. His final showdown with the cause of so much grief. Xehanort. Sora will die but Xehanort is going down with him.
1. Chapter 1- The end?

As the blood fell from his open wound the distressed boy let his mind drift. First he thought of home. Of the fine sand that covered his feet as he walked, the palm trees that provided shade from the roaring sun. His small cave where he had revealed the truth to his friends.

Then his thoughts fell upon those he cared for, the people he gave his life for. His childhood friends. They were probably ready to bury him before he even left.

" I can't think that way" he whispered to himself.

His last thoughts should be of happiness and the security he gave all worlds in his adventures. His light dimmed and his breath became shallow and laboured. Death was coming.

"Kiari."

"No. This can't be it. This isn't the end."

(This is just a small chapter to start off with. If anyone liked it please review. I might continue this story.)

Constructive Criticism appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2- 5 Months Earlier

The sun was setting on Destiny Islands as Sora, a sixteen year old keyblade master relaxed on a tree that appeared to be warped over the crystal blue sea. As Sora rested his mind returned to Hollow Bastion. Two years ago on this very day Sora lost his life for his friend, Kiari. Although he was transformed into a shadow heartless his heart found it's way to Kiari again. As they embraced Sora returned to protect his friends. He was about to do the same. Not for just Kiari but for Riku his silver haired best friend and the entire universe. He thought it was best if they didn't know he was leaving. Easier said than done.

/

"Sora!" An unknown voice said to him through his dreams " You have arrived."

Sora simply nodded. Not wasting any words on this scum. Xehanort.

"Shall we see who is superior." Xehanort launched himself at Sora keyblade at the ready.

The two clashed in an explosion of Darkness and Light. The dark keyblade in Xehanort's hand released a great cloud of Darkness as it collided with Sora's Ultima weapon.

"Well my dear boy. You look like my old apprentice" Xehanort whispered into Sora's ear as he struggled to keep his balance.

"I'm not your dear boy " Sora screamed over Xehanort's laughter.

Sora leaped into the air while casting Firaga. Xehanort, Stunned took a hit. A cocky Sora landed on his feet, smirking.

"Looks like your old age is slowing you down" Sora joked.

"That is what you think" Xehanort replied.

Xehanort disappeared in a cloud of black. Sora readied his Keyblade for an attack.

"Still just a child" Xehanort called out to Sora who turned around terrified.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest as a keyblade was lunged into his heart.

/

"Ah" Sora screamed as he awoke on the paopu tree.

It was late into the night as the moon shone above the blue sea. Sora felt something on his chest as he looked down he saw a flash of Auburn hair. Kiari had fallen asleep on him. Sora let his cheeks be painted red with embarrassment. Or was it love. Sora didn't know anymore. Instead of trying to wake her up Sora slowly stood up and lifted Kiari to the boat and sailed back to the mainland.

(Author's note: I thought that one short chapter was too small for anyone to have an opinion of it so i wrote another. I'm not too sure about a Sora/Kiari romance in this one. I like the pairing but do you? Let me know in reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3- Final Departure

**Someone has told me that I have been mis-spelling **_**kairi's **_** .**

**/**

As Sora awoke on his final day at home he began to wonder if his decision to leave un-noticed was fair on his parents. They had been over the moon since Sora returned from his adventures. He was leaving yet again and might not return. Sora glanced at his alarm clock. Half past six. Sora slowly got up from his rested position on the bed. No one will be awake at this time. Sora wrote his parents a final good-bye on the nearest piece of paper. He left without any more words.

He left quickly. As he ran past Kairi's house he slowed down but not enough to feel the urge to run up the steps and cry into her arms. The beach was his next destination. The soft sand that met his feet, usually a feeling of contentment and joy, gave Sora a feeling of dread and sorrow. He sat down in the sand and closed his eyes thinking of all the people he had met on his adventures. He tried calling Genie or Simba for comfort but they had other priorities in their own worlds. As Sora started to doze off he heard footsteps behind him.

" Donald I told you to land on the beach where no one would see you" Sora turned to see not Donald but someone he didn't want to see and yet felt content in their presence. Kairi had arrived as Donald began his descent from the corridors between.

" Sora. What are you doing?" Kairi sounded furious and sad.

" Nothing. I was just going for a drive in the gummi."

" Then why was to land somewhere secluded away from the city."

" I swear. I just need to explore." Sora lied. It hurt him when he had to lie to Kairi. He... No he couldn't have a relationship with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

" Don't FUCKING lie to me" Sora winced at Kairi's language.

" Kairi that was extremely out of character."

" What is my character? The defenseless girl waiting for her hero to return"

Did Kairi just call Sora her hero. Sora fought back a blush. Not the time. When is the time. They had feelings for each other surely.

Another set of footprints awoke Sora from a love sick trance. Riku.

Riku said nothing just walked up calmly and punched Sora in the jaw

"Wise up Sora"

Sora held his jaw as he stood back up. He looked solemnly at his two friends. Kairi looked sorrowfully at Sora. She was ready for crying but didn't want her feelings to betray her. Riku looked furious but instead of close to crying. He was close to letting Sora have another sore jaw. All the things Riku had been through to make sure Sora had a good sleep. To restore his memories. Riku fell back into darkness for Sora and he was ready for leaving him and Kairi behind. Something was wrong. Something dark. Something...

" Xehanort" Riku said the word sora didn't want his friends to know.

Sora called Donald and told him to remain in the corridors for a while. He brought his friends to the secret place.

" I'm going to die"


End file.
